I, Me, "My"ne
is the 153 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima is very sick, and Ryō Asama is very worried. Ryō wonders if Keima is going to use Elsie's phone that Keima asked for to call a doctor. But Keima silences him, knowing that this bad condition can truthfully be helpful for the conquest. Keima punches in the numbers and calls Ayumi, who is currently at school. At first, Ayumi assumes the one who is on the phone is Elsie and asks why she hasn't come to school yet. But when Keima responds, Ayumi is surprised. She dismisses herself from the classroom in order to talk with Keima in private. Ayumi asks why Keima is on the phone. He responds that Elsie is not able to come to school because of a family situation. As Keima lies that his grandfather had just died, he continues to say that Elsie and his family won't be home for a while and he'll be home alone. Ayumi then takes notice of Keima coughs and asks if he is OK. Keima purposely acts like he didn't listen to what Ayumi had said by saying he has a headache. Ayumi finishes the call and goes back to talking with her friends. Meanwhile, Keima is planning out on how he will draw the left over goddess candidates using the "visiting" event. He explains that the "visiting" event is very important, because first, he himself is sick and should take the opportunity, and second, it will help him find out how far he has progressed with each girl. As Keima asks Ryō to help with this event, a call comes to Elsie's phone. Keima can see that it is Chihiro. Not knowing that Keima has picked up the phone, Chihiro talks as if it's Elsie on the phone. Not wishing to have Chihiro know about him being sick, he rudely speaks up and tells her that Elsie is not around and no one will be home. He adds a "stupid" at the end of the call, which makes Chihiro upset. Keima thinks to himself that he has driven Chihiro away, and that he will call her at night. Later in the day, the light music band has just finished practice. Chihiro asks if any of the band members wants to go out and eat takoyaki. Ayumi is one of the ones who says she will be heading straight home. Back at Keima's house, Ryō is on guard to see if any girls comes to the front gate of the house. Ryō is not really happy doing this job, but when he finally sees Ayumi at the gate, he raises a flag. Ayumi is about to leave when she hears a clash in Keima's house. She goes to take a look inside when she sees Keima on the floor, with the some water spilled. Keima notices that Ayumi is at his home and asks why she is here. Embarrassed, Ayumi tells him that she only came because he sounded like he was dying on the phone. Keima is then seen crawling, and Ayumi asks where he is going. He tells her that he is heading for his room. Knowing that no one is home, Ayumi picks up Keima and helps him to his room. The room they go into is originally Elsie's, but is temporally used as Keima's. The room is also redecorated to look more like a man's room. In "Keima"'s room, Ayumi sees that it is a bit messy and wonders if he should clean it up, as it would be embarrassing if someone ever came. Keima responds no one will come, but Ayumi doesn't believe so. Keima then states that he was a little happy Ayumi came. She seems a bit offended by the phrase "a little". Ayumi leaves the room and Keima wonders if she went home. But she returns with a jug of water for him to drink. She pours in some into a cup and hands it over to Keima. He picks it up, but accidentally slips his hand. Ayumi catches it before it fully falls out of Keima's hand, making their hands hold each other. She tells him to hold on tightly to the cup, bringing up the tension. Keima sees that it is going better than he thought it would, and plans to go as far as possible. Trivia *This chapter's title references "I Me Mine", a song by The Beatles. References Category:Summary